Robin Mask
Robin Mask (ロビンマスク) is a character from Yudetamago's manga and anime series Kinnikuman and its sequel Kinnikuman Nisei. About Starting out as a recurring villain, Robin Mask soon became one of the most essential members of the Seigi Choujin (Justice Supermen) team. Robin wore knight-type armor made out of sapphire (later remade out of steel), and wearing the armor reduced his strength, giving his opponent a fair chance at beating him. Although Robin is only a few years older than most of the cast he is considered the veteran of the group and often comes up with the teams’ overall battle plan. In the anime he is depicted as wearing a blue undershirt underneath his armor, making it seem at times that he has blue skin. Techniques ; : Robin's trademark move. He puts his opponent faceup across his shoulders and then grabs their head with one hand and a leg with the other and pulls down on both sides. : :: Robin places his opponent faceup on his helmet horn, jumps high into the air, flips upside down, and then drives them facedown into the canvas, piercing their back with his horn. : :: Similar to the Reverse Tower Bridge except Robin drives the opponent into the ropes. : :: An anime only attack that was used against Jiraiyer and Gudon in the final arc of the anime (before the Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne). Robin was fighting Jiraiyer during the 5-on-3 tag match when he was grabbed from the apron by Gudon. Gudon held him in a double under-hook from behind while Jiraiyer beat on him and prepared for a flying head-butt. Robin, however, flipped upside down so that Jiraiyer hit Gudon with his attack and the three fell out of the ring and into the clouds (the ring was on top of a mountain range). While they fell, Robin was still being held by Gudon, so he applied a Tower Bridge on Jiraiyer with his feet (one caught Jiraiyer's neck while the other caught one of his legs), eliminating all three of them from the match. ; : Version 1: With his opponent falling headfirst towards the ring, Robin jumps up and catches their head with his feet. He then flips up so that their head is now between his knees and then wraps his arms around their body and drives them headfirst into the canvas.Similar to a Tombstone Piledriver. : Version 2: Just like with the first version, he catches his opponent’s head with his feet. He then extends his arms so that he lands on his palms. Right before they hit the canvas, he briefly lets go of their head only to capture it in a Triangle Choke as they touch down. ; : Robin jumps up and launches himself (like a rocket) headfirst into his opponent. A stronger version of this move is called a . ; Pendulum Back Breaker ; : With his opponent facedown on the ground (usually thanks to the Pendulum Back Breaker), Robin jumps up into the air and lands horn first in their back. He then repeatedly stabs them in the back with his horn. ; : ; : ; : ; : ; Boston Crab ; German Suplex ; Bow and Arrow Lock Story Prehistory Born into England’s famous Robin family, Robin Mask began wrestling at a young age and made quite a name for himself. By 1979, he had become so famous that he was invited to compete in the 19th Choujin Olympics. He not only made it into the actual tournament but went on to win, defeating Japan’s Uldraman. Over the next year, he had numerous matches, including one against a man named Quarrelman. Before the match could get under way, Quarrelman walked away, saying that the he saw no point in fighting such an easy opponent. This infuriated Robin and he began using more brutal techniques during his fights, proving to himself that he is in fact the best, all the while putting on a false gentleman persona. Early Days The 20th Choujin Olympics were coming around and Uldraman’s previous loss to Robin caused the committee to decide not to use a Japanese representative this year, upsetting Kinnikuman. Robin, still pretending to be a gentleman, decided to confront Kinnikuman and test his skills. He instantly was able to put Kinnikuman in a Bow and Arrow Lock. Kinnikuman, however, refused to submit, and after a few hours, Robin let go of the hold. Causing the champ to struggle like that impressed the committee and gained Kinnikuman a spot in the Olympics. Having to struggle also made an impression on Robin, as he was now looking forward to fighting Kinnikuman in the Olympics. Robin’s first match was against Canadianman, whom he beated rather easily with a German Suplex. After the match he raised Canadianman’s arm in a “show of good sportsmanship”. His next match would be against Kinnikuman’s best friend, Terryman. Shortly before their match, Terry had been shot in the leg by Kinkotsuman (who was aiming for Kinnikuman). Because of this handicap, Terry stooped to dirty fighting in order to gain and advantage over Robin, but Robin was much too strong for Terry. After being thrown out of the ring, Robin leaped back in and hit Terry with his Human Rocket technique. He then applied a Boston Crab on Terry. Terry soon submitted, giving Robin the win. When Robin realized that Terry had fought with a wounded leg, he offered Terry his spot in the finals, but Terry refused it. For the finals, Robin faced an all-new Kinnikuman. Moved by Ramenman’s tearfully begging him to defeat Robin (and allow him to look back on his own defeat with pride), Kinnikuman took his fight seriously. He was so good, in fact, that Robin removed his armor, revealing that he wears the armor for his opponent’s protection rather than his own. Robin eventually got Kinnikuman in his trademark Tower Bridge, but Suguru refused to give up until finally a loud crack was heard. Robin let go of Suguru believing him to be dead. When he noticed the crowd wasn’t cheering for him, he looked at Kinnikuman’s lifeless body and begun to realize that he had been taking things too far. As he was distracted by thought, Kinnikuman jumped onto his shoulders and pinned him with a Mexican Rolling Clutch Hold, gaining the victory. His loss to Kinnikuman resulted in the British fans not wanting him to come back to England, so he and his wife Alisa went to Africa. There, Robin heard about Kinnikuman's match in Hawaii, and decided to return to the Choujin world. Leaving Alisa, he went to America and fell in with the World Supermen Federation. After tearing Dynamite Piper in half at the Luck Lumber Joe, Robin was allowed the chance to regain his title from Kinnikuman and faced him in a match. The ring that this match took place in was suspended above the Grand Canyon and before the fight could be finished, Iwao flew a plane into the ring. Kinnikuman tried to save Robin but the ring eventually collapsed. Robin survived, however, but was too injured to be able to fight ever again (a plot device that was discarded at the beginning of the Seven Devils story arc). Unable to personally fight and with the world thinking he was dead, he went in search for a student to train for the purpose of killing Kinnikuman. He found one in Russia in the body of young Robo Choujin Warsman. Robin trained him to be a cold-blooded killer and then entered him into the 21st Choujin Olympics. Only seeing Robin’s mask could scare Warsman enough to calm him down. To hide his identity, Robin took up the guise of Mr. Barracuda, wearing a mask of skin and blond Beatles-style hair over his regular mask. Warsman literally tore through the competition until he reached the final round against Kinnikuman. Showing off what a “good sport” he is, Kinnikuman allowed Warsman to choose their match type. After hearing that Kinnikuman’s tribe must take their own lives if unmasked, Barracuda (speaking for Warsman) decided on a Mask Removal Death Match. During the match, Barracuda revealed his true identity and the story of how he found Warsman. When Kinnikuman refused to take an opportunity to throw Warsman onto his own Bear Claws, Warsman decided to fight the rest of the match fairly and destroyed his Bear Claws. Robin ordered him to put on the spare Bear Claws and when he wouldn’t, Robin began beating on him. When Bibinba (who had befriended Warsman) tried to stop him he slapped her, causing Warsman to smack him and then proceed with the fight. Robin realized that he had been wrong and crushed the spare Bear Claws. After Kinnikuman won, both Warsman and Robin joined the Seigi Choujin side. Seven Devil Choujins Arc Robin’s next appearance was during the Devil Choujin Arc during the Individual Battles. His fight was against gillman Atlantis. While the other Seigi Choujins were struggling, the veteran Robin was making short work of Atlantis. He even got Atlantis in the Tower Bridge, but Atlantis then threw Meat’s leg into the lake as a trap. Robin went after the leg and Atlantis followed. After a short struggle underwater, Atlantis killed Robin with his Atlantis Driver. Robin was later revived (along with Warsman, and Wolfman) by a dying Buffaloman. Golden Mask Arc During the Golden Mask arc, Robin went up against Junkman. After a short struggle, Junkman crushed Robin’s armor into a cube. This, of course, made Robin stronger, but it also made him more vulnerable to Junkman's Junk Crush. Robin eventually took advantage of Junkman's lack of speed, running circles around him until his Double Face technique messed up. He then defeated Junkman with the Reverse Tower Bridge. Shortly after this, two Brocken Jr.’s (one actually The Ninja trying to trick Robin) began to fall through the above ring. Robin only had time to save one and fortunately he chose the real Brocken. The Ninja got impaled on Junkman’s spikes. Dream Choujin Tag Arc For the Dream Tag Tournament he teamed up with former student Warsman to form the Choujin Master/Student Combo. Their first round match was against the Hell Missionaries (Neptuneman and Big the Budō). During the fight, Robin recognized Neptuneman as Quarrelman, the Choujin who had deemed him unworthy years earlier. Robin outed Quarrelman and Quarrelman then revealed his and Budō’s plan to steal the masks of the strongest Choujins and then give them to their minions (thus giving them their powers). Though Robin and Warsman tried their best (Robin even used version 1 of the Robin Special on Budō), they just couldn’t beat the Hell Missionaries and were both unmasked. The Hell Missionaries then decided to give the spectators a closer look at the Choujin Master/Student Combo by throwing them out of the ring and falling to their deaths (even though Warsman was already in a coma). Right when they were about to hit the ground the first Kinnikuman Great (who was Prince Kamehame in disguise) caught Robin and Warsman but injured his knees in the process. Robin was placed down on the ground and when he got up his face was fully revealed for the first time. The media tried to get close-ups and photos of his handsome face, but Kinnikuman and the others, excluding Terryman, attacked the media saying it was rude to try and gets shots of his face. Kinnikuman then gave Robin a towel to put over his face. The aftermath of this was Robin losing his fighting spirit. During the semi finals between the 20 million powers and the Hell Missionaries, Robin returned with a cut out mask to help support the Segi Choujin. Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne At first, Robin (like Terryman) sat out the Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne, feeling it to be Kinnikuman’s responsibility and Kinnikuman’s alone as well as being obligated to protect their new posts within the Choujin Association. While teaching a class, one of Robin’s students listened to the Kinnikuman/Mariposa battle on his radio, alerting Robin to Suguru’s peril. He and Terry rushed to Japan just in time to save Meat from King the 100 Ton. Robin initially came merely as Team Commander, but seeing how important winning the tournament was to Suguru caused him to regain his fighting spirit and fight Mariposa himself. During the fight, Robin learns that Mariposa (while still George the Thief) had stolen the Robin Family treasure, the Anoalo Sceptre. Robin nearly gives the match to Mariposa due to numerous factors, including the staff in his possession, the power of his touted trump card (the Muscle Revenger) as well as hearing the Choujin's story of his sorrowful past, nearly forcing him to forfeit the match. But after being reminded of Suguru's own sorrowful history, Robin overcomes all of Mariposa's deception and reclaims the staff, using it's power to ultimately defeat Mariposa with a Robin Special. In the next round against Team Zebra, Robin teamed up with Suguru against Kinnikuman Zebra and Parthenon. Though successful against the duo for most of the match, Robin ends up becoming petrified within Parthenon's pillars to save Suguru who was preparing for his inevitable defeat after taking the Fated Prince's Muscle Inferno. While trapped inside Parthenon, Robin ends up laying the ultimate groundwork for Zebra's defeat, using his Friendship Power to prevent the Fated Prince from being completely covered in Parthenon's shadow of brutality and, likewise, preventing Zebra from fighting at full power. Using the methane from the decayed bodies and fossils used to build Parthenon in conjunction with his own Anoalo Sceptre, Robin escapes from the giant Choujin and breaks him using his Robin Special, both defeating him and forcing Robin out of the match with his work successfully done. In the final round against Team Super Phoenix, Robin took part in a Six-Man Tag Match with Kinnikuman and The Samurai (actually Neptuneman, and originally none other than Quarrelman) against Super Phoenix, Omegaman, and Mammothman. Robin and Mammothman instantly began a fierce one-on-one battle. To make the battle “more interesting”, Super Phoenix began burning the Muscle Prophecy pages of both fighters, causing them to slowly disappear. As they fought, Mammothman used his blood-seeking Big Tusks against Robin, but Robin overcame this by putting his own blood on Mammothman, causing the Big Tusks to attack him. Robin eventually defeated Mammothman with the Rope Work Tower Bridge. Mammothman then disappeared, and shortly afterwards so did Robin, leaving only his helmet and armor behind. During the fight between Suguru and Phoenix, the souls of Robin, Neptuneman, Kinnikuman Soldier, and Geronimo (all of whom had their Muscle Prophecy pages destroyed) helped Kinnikuman regain his Kajiba no Kuso Djikara and defeat Super Phoenix. After the tournament, Robin and the others were revived by Kinnikuman’s Face Flash and Robin returned to England to serve the Queen. Kinnikuman Nisei ]] In Kinnikuman Nisei, Robin is the headmaster of the Hercules Factory and the father of rogue Choujin Kevin Mask. He is involved with the current storyline as two evil Time Choujins have gone back in time to steal the Completion Bulbs on the bottom of the Tag Trophy and end up killing him and subsequently mess up the timeline. Now, Kinniku Mantaro and the others (along with secret stowaways Neptuneman and Warsman) have gone back in time to stop Kevin from disappearing. Mantaro manages to save Robin but accidentally bumps into Alisa, causing her to become a victim of the Death Watch Branding in his place. After the Ultimate Choujin Tag Tournament is announced Robin goes with Alisa in a medical helicopter, but not before hearing Terry the Kid refer to Kevin by name. While in the helicopter, Alisa asks if they can name their first son after their favorite pub, Kevin's Bar. This cause Robin to trust the New Generation and decide to help them. He comes across Terry the Kid, who is depressed about always being Mantaro's sidekick, and witnesses him saving a puppy from an oncoming bus. He tells Kid that he believes Kevin may be his son, and the two of them form . During the preliminary Battle Royal entrances, Robin sees a fading Kevin in a glass chamber, which had been stolen by the Time Choujins. The Adrenalins first go up against Kikoku Gurentai. Robin has trouble against both Shikoutei and The Gaon, and eventually has to tag Kid in. After Kid is double teamed and tags Robin back in, Robin begins to fight Shikoutei, but Shikoutei removes Robin's armor and he and Gaon begin to cut up his back with the Snake Arm. In addition, news comes in that complications have arose during Alisa's surgery and she needs a blood tansfusion. Just to torment him, Shikoutei begins draining Robin's blood while still slicing his back. Suddenly, Kevin breaks his glass chamber and cuts his own arm to donate blood to his dying mother. Kid then kicks Robin's armor back to him and the of them defeat Gaon with the Tag Formation A and Shikoutei with the Adrenalin Bridge. After the match, Lightning and Thunder leave with Kevin and his glass chamber. The Adrenalins then face the Five Disasters '''in a '''Water Deathmatch, which freaks Robin out because of him dying against Atlantis in his last one. Not only that, but Kevin, in his healing tube, was tied above the ring. It had seemed like a close match at first, until Thunder threw Kevin's tube into the water, causing Robin to go after him. After that, it had looked like Robin had died the same way as his first death, but he had actually taken Kevin's mask since it doubled as an oxygen tank. Robin then put Lightning in a Tower Bridge, but it only broke his original costume and revealed a second one. Lightning then broke out and performed Justice Crushing Finale on the Adrenalins. They then tried to do Deathwatch Branding on Robin, but Terry saved him with a Condor Kick only to get slashed by Thunder's Lion's Authority, ending the match. Other Information *Hobbies: Rugby, Golf, Chess *Favorite Book: The Tale of Genji *Favorite Words: Love *Submitted by: Yasunori Okajima (岡島保則) of Osaka ;Championships *Great Britain Heavyweight *19th Choujin Olympic Champion *20th Choujin Olympic Runner-Up *1st Kinnikuman Nisei All Choujin Dai Shingeki Popularity Contest (8th Place) ;Titles *Seigi Choujin Battle Chief *Idol Choujin Battle Leader *Team Kinnikuman: Commander (First Round) → Second in Command (Semifinals and Finals) *Hercules Factory Headmaster ;Nicknames *Noble Persona *Choujin Professor *Mad Noble *Sir Robin Mask *Gentleman Choujin *Seigi Choujin No. 1 Intellect Choujin *Justice Noble ;Win/Loss Record (Singles) *O Guillotine King (Tower Bridge) *O Uldraman (Tower Bridge) *O Quarrelman (Walk out) *O Canadianman (German Suplex) *O Terryman (Boston Crab) *X Kinnikuman (Mexican Rolling Clutch Hold) *O Dynamite Piper (Tower Bridge) *Δ Kinnikuman (No Contest) *X Atlantis (Atlantis Driver) *O Junkman (Reverse Tower Bridge) *O Kinnikuman Mariposa (Robin Special) *O Parthenon (Robin Special) *Δ or O Mammothman (Rope Work Tower Bridge→ Double KO) : Choujin Master/Student Combo (Warsman) ;Win/Loss Record (Tag) *O Most Evil Combo in the Universe (Double German Suplex Hold) *X Hell Missionaries (Cross Bomber) : The Adrenalines (Terry the Kid) *O Kikoku Gurentai (Adrenaline Bridge) *X Five Disasters (Justice Crushing Finale⇒Lion's Authority) ;Win/Loss Record (Anime Only) *O Black Knight (Tower Bridge) (TV Special) *Δ American Rugby Wrestler (Suicide Dive) *O Black Knight (Reverse Tower Bridge) (Movie) *O Condor Satan (Tower Bridge) *O Condor Satan (Tower Bridge) *O The Umibozun (Tag Formation Ace→ Robin Special 1st) (Tag Match with Warsman) *Δ The Kongo (Spinning Body Attack→ Double KO) *O Hell Knight (Tower Bridge)Choujin Arc *Δ Jiraiyer & Gudon (Modified Tower Bridge)Choujin Arc Trivia *Robin appears in the Kinnikuman chapter of Super Kochikame, in which he comes to the Police Box after he loses his armor. *He is modeled after British wrestler Billy Robinson. Category:Kinnikuman characters Category:Idol Choujin Category:Robin Clan Category:Revived Characters Category:Team Kinnikuman Category:Choujin Olympics Champion Category:Choujin Olympics Runner-Up Category:Male characters Category:Living characters Category:Characters from England Category:Hercules Factory Instructors